A Likely Alliance
by Novelisk
Summary: Dante and Lady work together to unravel a mysterious demonic disturbance. Set almost directly after DMC3. DantexLady. Lemon in later chapters. Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

The lights were dim in "Devil May Cry". The fan blades rotated slowly on their rusty sockets. The jukebox was belting out some tired old melody that eerily fit the dreary atmosphere. I leaned back in my chair, and propped my feet up on my desk. Things had been pretty quiet around here lately; I hadn't had a job in almost two weeks. Needless to say, I was bored as hell.

After I took out the Temen-ni-gru, There weren't any big time demons lurking around anymore. If there were, they weren't showing their faces. As for the tower itself, it's still there, right in the middle of the city. After we took care of Arkham and his dumbass plot to gain my father's power (you would not believe how many times I've had to deal with this before) I was kind of hoping the thing would just plop back into the ground or something. Now its dusty gothic corridors and ancient booby traps are a hideout for all sort of small fry demons.

I hear a knock at the door, so I call out lazily, "It's open!" Who should walk in, but my fellow devil hunter and just downright sexy accomplice, Lady. "You coming to use the toilet? It's back there." I make a gesture in the direction of the bathroom. She sighed and gave me a look I was all too familiar with. "Save it, Dante. We have a problem." She said, an air of annoyance already emanating from her. "We? I don't have any problems," I said, leaning back farther in my chair.

Lady sighed. I loved giving her a hard time. She looked at me, her two different color irises both focusing on my ice-blue ones. She gestured to my new red vest. "Glad to see you finally put a shirt on." I shrugged. "What can I say, the breeze was getting to me." Lady scoffed. "I'm sure. Seems a bit fancy for someone of your tastes, Dante." I had traded my old red coat for a newer, lighter version, which was currently hanging on a coat rack next to my desk. I now wore a black long-sleeve silk shirt made for comfort, and a red vest that matched my jacket. "Hey, looking snazzy is in the job description, I can't help if I pull it off _too _well."

Lady shook her head. "Anyway, some demons have been causing trouble on the north side of town, kidnapping rich people's kids and such. I raised an eyebrow "That doesn't sound like demons to me," I said, twirling one of my handmade M1911 handguns with one finger. Lady leaned over my desk. I made an effort not to look at her cleavage. "Several people have spotted the demons, and they all seem to be migrating to the same area. I'm not sure I can do it myself." She looked at the floor. I could tell it was taking her a lot of effort to say what she was going to say next. "Which is why I'm asking you for help, Dante."

I laughed. "Sure, how much will you pay me?" Lady looked at me in awe. "These are demons kidnapping children, and all you can think about is getting paid?" I shrugged. "I gotta keep this place running somehow." Lady sighed. "No one's offered any money. But I'm sure those rich mommies and daddies will be awfully happy to get their kids back. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I bet they will." I thought a moment longer. "Alright," I exclaimed. "I'll do it. On one condition." Lady looked annoyed. "What is it?" she growled. "When it's all said and done, you have to buy me a strawberry sundae." She gave me a strange look. "Fine, you'll get your damn sundae. Now come on!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" I exclaimed as I lept out of my chair. I holstered Ebony and Ivory, and grabbed my jacket off of the coatrack, and slung it over my shoulder. I stopped and turned to Lady. "Hey Lady, which sword should I take?" Lady gave me another impatient look. "I don't care, whichever one you want." I smirked. "I can't decide, you pick for me." She pressed a hand to her forehead and groaned. "You're such a child, Dante." She scratched her head. "Why don't you just take that one you always had? The big one." My smile grew wider. "I'm packing that baby twenty four seven, sugar." Lady groaned again. "You're a pig."

I went to the back room, where I kept my Devil Arms, swords manifested from the surrendered souls of devils. I carefully removed Rebellion from its place in the front, and returned to Lady. Rebellion contained no soul, it was a keepsake from my father, and it was the sword I was most used to. It felt like a conduit of my power, rather than a source of its own. Lady was tapping her foot impatiently. I froze. I couldn't help but notice how breathtakingly beautiful she looked. I shook the feeling away. No point in getting worked up over _her_. I had about as much chance with her as I had getting a job as the CEO of Nintendo.

"Alright," I said, shrugging on my coat, and sheathing my sword on my back. "Let's rock."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dante burst through the front doors, practically tearing his shop's doors apart. I sighed. He was so immature. "Alright, Dante," I said, sounding way more in charge then I felt. "We can ride my motorcycle, but it's not fit for two riders, so it might be a little cramped." Dante turned full circle in an instant. "Forget that!" He exclaimed. "We'll take my car." I blinked. "You have a car?" Dante scoffed. "Of course I have a car, how do you think I get around?" I shrugged. "I just assumed you sat on your ass all day." Dante gave me an angry look. I couldn't help but giggle. He looked like an angry child. "Come on," I said throwing him a wink. "Where's your sense of humor?" That must have caught him off guard, because he quickly turned back around, with a grumbled "Yeah, whatever."

Dante led me to a garage in the back of his shop, and quickly punched in a code on the keypad next to the door. I waited as the door rolled up. I let out a gasp of surprise. I expected Dante's "car" to be a piece of shit, but when the door opened, my eyes rested on a bright red Camaro. It looked brand new. "Where'd you get this, Dante?" Dante smiled. "I know a guy."

Dante was not a good driver. I held on to anything I could grab for dear life as we raced through the dark streets. "Dante, slow the FUCK down!" "Easy, toots, I know what I'm doing. Here, try some music to relax you." He pressed a button on the dash radio. Fast paced heavy metal poured out of the speakers. "Dante!" I screamed at him over the blaring music. "That is _not_ relaxing!" He smiled at me widely. "What?" I sighed. "I hate you, Dante." "What?"

Dante pulled in the E-brake, and I nearly toppled in my seat as he swung the car around to a stop in front of a large regal mansion. "You crazy asshole, I'm never riding with you again!" Dante scoffed. "I've seen you do shit twice as crazy on that bike of yours. Shit, he got me. "Yeah, well I don't have a delicate female passenger to worry about when I drive my bike, not including myself of course," I tried. He wasn't buying it. "Pfft, delicate. _riiight_." Dante turned and examined the mansion. "Is this the contact's place?" I nodded. "Yes, the man living here was the most recent victim. He says they took his daughter." "Let's go see what the old man has to say then."

Dante wasted no time going up the steps and knocking on the door. After a moment he knocked again. "…Grr….This is starting to piss me off!" Dante slammed his fist into the door. Of course, the poor wooden door snapped in half under Dante's incredible strength, and collapsed onto the smooth tiled floor. There were no lights on inside. "Dante!", I chastised. "You can't just go around breaking people's doors apart! "What? He's rich, he can just buy a new one!" I sighed, it was pointless to argue with him. I stepped forward. Dante put his hand out to stop me. "Wait, something doesn't smell right." "What?" I questioned him, pushing his hand out of the way. Dante pointed at his nose and winked. "My nose never lies, toots. "Don't call me toots, Dante." "Whatever, just get your gun out." I complied, removing my 9mm USP from its holster and flicking the light on. Dante readied his silver gun, Ivory, lazily in one hand.

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness. "Mister Cheston?" I turned to Dante. "I don't think he's-" Dante had one finger to his lips, signaling for me to be quiet. He pointed upwards with his gun hand. "Hear that?" he whispered. I listened. I heard a dull thumping noise, inconsistent, like something walking around upstairs. Something big. "That banging? I hear it." Dante nodded, all business. "It's too loud to be human, there's something else up there."

We ascended the staircase as quickly and silently as possible. Dante turned left at the top, and stopped at a wooden door. The thumping had stopped. I followed him up and stood next to him. Before I could stop him, Dante kicked in the door, and held his gun at the ready.

A man was standing with his back to us, facing a large fireplace. "That was rather unnecessary." The voice drifted from the figure, it was eerily shallow and monotonous. "That's what I keep telling him," I said, walking forward. Dante's hand shot out to stop me. "You can take the coat off, demon." Dante's eyes narrowed. "Dante, what the hell, this is the man who hired us!" "Not a chance. I know a demon when I smell one." A hollow, chilled cackle emitted from the other side of the room. "Very perceptive, Son of Sparda." The figure turned around. I pointed my flashlight and winced. Definitely a demon.

The face was something almost resembling human, but it had large feelers poking out from its forehead. It's head was shaped like an upside-down triangle, with its point ending in the mouth. A vertical jaw with rows of sharp teeth, guarded by two sharp-looking pincers. The eyes were large and glowing red. "I'm glad to see you could make it. May I offer you something to eat?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "Dude, how are you even talking with that mouth?" "I had heard rumors of your poor attitude, Son of Sparda. Let us hope your skills with a blade match those of your mouth." "You better believe it, bug." Dante smirked. The demon shifted its eyes over to me. "Ah, I see you've brought a human. So much like your father." Dante lost his smile. "Shut up," He said, and fired his gun. It caught the demon in its cloaked chest. It staggered back a bit. "Now that was rather rude."

The demon twisted its head to look at me. "A female, huh? She looks delicious." I gasped as he thrusted at me with some kind of bladed arm, faster than I thought possible. I couldn't avoid it. It was over. I closed my eyes as I heard the blade pierce flesh. I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and gasped again. Dante was standing in front of me, the blade-arm had impaled him in the stomach. His blood was dripping from the wound. "Dante…" He turned and winked at me. Fast as lightning, Dante pulled out his other gun, Ebony, and fired a bullet directly into the demon's head. It staggered back, and Dante pulled the arm out of his chest and delivered a straight punch into the demon's cloaked form, knocking it back into the fireplace. It stood up, the cloak burning off its grotesque body. Dante gave him the finger. "Fuck off, feeler-face, and tell us where the kids are, before I blow another fucked-up hole in your freaky face." "Not bad, Son of Sparda. Very well. I'll tell you, if you can defeat me." "Bring it on, bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks everyone for reading my first fanfiction! I really appreciate all the feedback I've been getting! I know that both characters are a little out of character, but I wanted to at least make sure that everyone remembers that this is an Action/Romance FF. And I kind of wanted to show Dante as a little more soft than he lets on. Enjoy, and reveiw, please!**

I stepped forward, and Lady stayed behind. The demon shrugged off the burning cloak, and I gagged a little. It looked like some freaky experiment with a human and a praying mantis. Some parts were notably human, it's right leg was wearing a shoe. But along with human arms, it had a pair of large bladed appendages that didn't look too friendly. "Damn, you're even freakier than I thought." I taunted. I holstered my guns, and unsheathed my sword. "Let's do this thing, before I throw up." I dashed at him quickly, ready to strike. He anticipated my strike and tried to counter with a low swipe. I jumped in the air, and brought the sword down on him. He dodged quickly to the right, and I swung at his midsection. He caught the blow with one arm-blade, and slashed at my head with the other. I leaned left, barely avoiding it. Using my momentum, I spun around his back, swinging Rebellion along with me. He tried to block it again, but this time it was too much.

My blade cut through his, dismembering his arm and spraying yellow-green bug guts everywhere. The thing screamed in agony. I quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting sprayed. "Like hell I'm getting your sick guts on my new jacket," I called to the demon. "Tired yet? If you just tell me now, I promise I'll make it painless." The bug regained its composure. "A true warrior never gives up until he deals or is dealt a mortal blow." "Alright then. I'll just keep chopping off limbs then." I dashed at him, going for a stab, but faking at the last second, and delivering an overhead strike, taking off one of his human arms.

This time, red blood squirted out. Another bloodcurdling scream from the now severely mutilated demon I winced as I got a closer look and saw it was mixed with more yellow bug crap. "God, you're gross," I said. I dashed at him, using the opening to my advantage, and impaled him on my sword. I jumped back, pulling it out, in case he tried a counterattack. Good thing, too, because I just barely avoided another spray of bug guts.

The thing croaked, and fell to its knees. "I am defeated. You fight like a true warrior, Son of Sparda." I smiled. "Tell me something I don't know." The demon let out another choking croak. "I am a being of my word. This place is much larger than it looks. I lured you here under orders from my master with those children. Try the basement. That will lead you to him and the human children." I swung my sword to clean as much crap off as possible, then sheathed it. "Right, makes sense I guess. What does your master want with me?" "He….seeks a challenge…the rumors of your skill are quite prevalent in the demon world. I must say I too was interested. You did not disappoint. That, and your love of humans, willing to sacrifice yourself for them, you truly are the son of Sparda." The thing croaked once more, louder this time, falling forward onto the floor. "It was an honor….Son of Sparda…"

"Well, that settles that!" I said, turning to Lady. "You heard him. Let's try the basement." I walked past her out the door. She didn't follow. I turned around. "What's with you?" She turned to look at me. Her eyes were welled up with tears. "Dante…Why did you do that? Why did you save me?" "I-," I started, then quickly stopped. "You can't take a blow like that. I can. If you die, I have to carry your ass out of here. Simple as that." She advanced on me. She was getting too close. "Are you sure that's what it was?," She said, her voice sounded…different. "Are you sure it wasn't…something else?" I pushed her back. "Of course not, what's wrong with you anyway?" She shook her head. "Nothing, Dante. Let's go." She tossed me a wink. She looked so…beautiful. I shook those thoughts out of my head. "I'm waiting on you, slowpoke." I said.

Quickly, we advanced back down to the foyer. It only took a moment of searching to find the door to the basement. A large wooden door, looking like something belonging in a medevial castle. I prepared to bash it in, not wanting to waste time. Lady jumped in front of me. "Let's open this one, Dante." I sighed. "But that's so….lame!," I protested. Lady put a finger to my lips. "Hush." I felt any snappy reply flow out of my mind like water. I could feel my face getting hot. My eyes met hers, those beautiful eyes. No…I had to regain my composure. I grabbed her hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She didn't reply, she just stepped closer. I could feel her breasts pressing up against me. "You can't hide it from me, Dante. I know, under that shield of confidence, you care. I know you do." She rubbed her face against my hand. I tried move away, but my body wouldn't work. Her other hand reached up; she started caressing my face with her fingers. "I know you saved me for a reason." She moved closer, her face mere inches from mine. I found my body wouldn't work, and my tongue felt as if it weighed a ton. "Dante…," She whispered softly. "Thank you." Her lips met mine, and I gasped. The hand touching my face moved to the back of my head, pulling me into her kiss. I felt her tongue force its way through my lips, and move to my own, circling and massaging it. Quickly as it came, it was gone. She broke away from me and smiled softly. "Let's finish this, Dante."


End file.
